Zeonic Insanity and Destruction!
by Staypuff The Marshmallow Man
Summary: Written during the Zeon Earth Campaign, This is your basic blood and guts story with a little humor mixed in.
1. Ambush!

First off, you may know me from Kori Suketchi's insertion fic, if not who cares. This is a SI fic about a Zeon Zaku II mobile suit squad that gets separated from their main unit and try and get back. There is no lovey dovey crap in here or any peace. so read on for bloodshed, destruction, and Humor in…….  
  
Zeonic Insanity and Destruction!  
  
Chapter 1: Ambush  
  
Each of our Zakus and Gelgoogs moved through the tree line. Each cautiously looking around, surveying the scenery, this was the perfect place for an ambush and word had it, that the feddies knew we were coming. Taking point was Rokon. On the flanks were Kori and Shoki. Bringing up the rear in a Gelgoog was Becca. In the center guarding tanks and a supply convoy was Me, Neko-chan, Bowmenn, and in the other Gelgoog was the other Bowmenn.  
  
Suddenly, Rokon's Zaku stopped. "Oh NO! Time for the hurting!!!!!" The Zaku's arm and upper torso were shredded by incoming beam fire. Rokon's crippled Zaku toppled over and rokon murmered "Oucha Bunny…." Just as he finished his trademark saying his Zaku blew up. I returned fire with my Mmp- 80 and the others opened up on the surrounding forest with Crackers grenades, 280 mm Bazookas and other Mmp-80 gunfire. But in the confusion, Neko-chan managed to direct her fire towards Bowman in his Zaku.  
  
" OH CRAP!" BOOM! Bowman's Zaku disintegrated from being directly hit by a bazooka. "I never liked him anyway!" Despite the apparent accident, we kept firing. Beam fire swarmed back at our group incinerating Bowman's Gelgoog.  
  
"Retreat! Suppressing fire and move back into groups of two! Don't Bunch Up! Concentrate fire on that ridge and ravine! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Apparently I assumed command because everyone was following my orders. So we moved back into the forest and down into a canyon where we quickly moved to dense forest. There we camouflaged our Zakus and talked.  
  
Shoki began the conversation " Well that was a shitty deal. Rokon and the Bowmenn's are dead now," shoki mumbled: "thanks to neko-chan" Unfortunatly for Shoki, Neko-Chan heard it and gave him a smack upside the head.  
  
"Quiet you bastard I didn't see you rushing to save em!" Neko-Chan yelled.  
  
"Hey at least they died happy!" I said. But the group looked at me puzzled. " I hacked into their monitors and they had hentai playing on them. They were shooting blind!" I chuckled.  
  
**note the Bowmenns are major hentai freaks and watch it constantly**  
  
" Oh jesus that's wrong Staypuff, looking in on em like that! I bet you were hoping to see what they were doing huh?" Neko-Chan giggled. I raised my pistol and shot her in the foot. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Neko-Chan fell over, "My Fuckin Foot you god damned motherfucshicocksuckiass!!!!!!!!" she yelled jumbles of cusses as she writhed in pain on the ground.  
  
"That'll teach you to drive off when I'm clinging to the back of a car!" I looked to Becca, " Bandage her up. We move out in the morning"  
  
**Just so you know, Neko-Chan actually did drive off when I was hanging onto her car resulting in a very angry me.** 


	2. Getting it together

1 Chapter 2: Getting it together  
  
After Becca had bandaged up Neko-Chan, we rested for the night. I awoke to the sight of three figures standing around in the camp. Noticing that all my comrades were still asleep, I grabbed my pistol, aimed it at the group, and shouted " FREEZE!" They all turned around and put their hands up. "Just what the hell are you doing here?! Who the fuck are you guys?!" I demanded  
  
One figure Spoke up, "Zeonic 07th MS team sir. Our unit was detached to find out what happened to a supply convoy that was headed through here. But we caught heavy fire on the drop inland and most of our group was destroyed."  
  
"well that's good to hear that we are on the same side," I said, " We are the convoy your looking for. Or at least what's left of it. So how many you have with you?"  
  
Another figure spoke up, " We have 2 Zakus, 1 Gelgoog, 2 Magella Attack Tanks, and the Zakus belong to Kotonashi and Elmyra as we call her. The Gelgoog belongs to Spanheim, one of the Magellas belongs to LD and the other Magella belongs to me sir. I'm Sgt. Bailey."  
  
"Good to see you all but where are the other ones? Elmyra and LD?" I asked. Just then a figure came running out of the forest with blood dripping from her side. It got closer, staggered a bit, and fell over. I awoke the others and we rushed over to see if we could help.  
  
As we got closer, we could see a gaping hole in her side. She was covered in blood with it streaming from the wound. As she opened her mouth to speak, blood poured from her lips. Tears welled in her cheeks as she coughed blood all over the ground. "LD i..i..i…is sstst…still bbback there…ttttried to stop ththththe fffeddies patrol…i..i…i..i got hit and ran bbbbut h..h..h..he was still shooting….." as she finished her last word, she let out a final breath and died.  
  
"BASTARDS!" kotonashi cried, " I'll kill them all! Spanheim, Bailey, you guys comin?!" We all nodded, got our weapons and hopped onto Bailey's Magella and rumbeled off into the forest. Soon enough we heard the sound of gunfire.  
  
** Note, Kotonashi and everyone else I know wants to murder elmyra already. She was chosen at random**  
  
As we kept on, we saw several dead federation soldiers. We followed the sound of gunfire and we saw LD croutched behind a large boulder that was taking fire from a squad of federation soldiers in a ditch. "All of you off the tank! suppressing fire! Shoki, Kotonashi, stay with the tank! Suketchi, Spanheim, put fire on that ditch! Becca, Neko, cover LD! Bailey gimme a sweep of the ditch with your machine gun!" As I yelled the orders, I took a few shots at the ditch myself hitting a feddie in the head. I kept firing noticing LD making his way back towards the tank. I saw Shoki hit 2 feddies and Kotonashi had run up to the ditch and begun slaughtering the confused soldiers. Blood splattered out of the ditch as our newly formed squad stared in awe as we saw a bloody knife appear and disappear over and over again into the bloody ditch. After a few minutes we saw Kotonashi reappear drenched in blood.  
  
"What?!" she asked as she walked up to our group, " They all needed to die and you know it!" None of us said anything as we were to shocked at the level of animosity and apparent lack of concern over what she had done.  
  
After she had cleaned herself up a bit, we headed back to the encampment. Along the way we discussed little things with each other, like past experiences, why we sided with Zeon instead of the Federation, and we finally decided to do a basic rundown of the weaponry that we had to defend ourselves with. Once back at the camp we did the check. I started off, " So, what exactly do we have? I want everyone to overlook their suits and tanks and see what we have to use. I'm pretty sure that Feddie patrol had a hover truck somewhere around there and they probably radioed their local MS team and they are probably on their way. So do it quickly!" We each separated to check our weapons on our mobile suits and tanks. I walked up to my Zaku and jumped into the cockpit. I clicked on the startup switch and ran a diagnostic. The system whirred as it checked everything from fuel reserves to internal damage to ammunition I had left. Everything was fine accept for a slight joint problem in the left had which made it unable to open and close quickly. I had about 500 rounds of ammunition for my Mmp-80 plus the 100 rounds I had loaded in my Mmp-80. The rest of the crew reported back about the same. they had almost all their ammunition for their mobile suits and tanks except for the ammo used in the firefights. We started to break down camp when Sgt. Bailey ran up to me and yelled, " Sir, LD and I spotted 3 MS groups in the distance at the edge of the forest! What should we do?!" I realized that they could play exactly into our hands with the spare Zaku left over after Elmyra was killed. Our cover couldn't have been more perfect. Kneeling down, our zakus were completely covered. And the Magellas had a clear line of sight. We Put Elmyras Zaku on a control circuit that enabled us to control it. We placed it just before our suits and we surrounded it with a semi circle. In case we had to retreat or needed supporting fire, we had the Magellas at a distance where they could take out the supporting hovertrucks and give us covering fire. We disarmed Elmyra's Zaku and stood it up with it's hands up and cockpit open just as the 3 Feddie MS teams came within range. They didn't shoot it thankfully and came closer.  
  
"Alright, Bailey, jam their radios. Do you have the hover trucks in sight?"  
  
"Roger. I have 2 hover trucks in my sights LD has 1 as well."  
  
"Good wait for my signal to attack." The Feddies were almost to the point I wanted them. They had bunched up which was more than I expected.  
  
"Steady..." They suits moved further, they were almost there.  
  
"Steady…" They were 20 yards away from the perfect spot. Then they were there  
  
" ALL UNITS ATTACK! SIEG ZEON!"…..  
  
TBC 


End file.
